Balloon Zombie
|first seen = Level 4-3 |flavor text = Balloon Zombie really lucked out. The balloon thing really works and none of the other zombies have picked up on it. }} Balloon Zombie is a flying zombie that floats gently above all of the player's plants with a red helium balloon that has an angry face drawn on it and tied around its waist which can only be targeted by a Cactus or a Cattail, blown away by a Blover, or killed by any explosive besides the Potato Mine. It is the 17th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode of Plants vs. Zombies. Audio Suburban Almanac entry BALLOON ZOMBIE Balloon Zombie floats above the fray, immune to most attacks. Toughness: low Special: flying Weakness: cactus and blover Balloon Zombie really lucked out. The balloon thing really works and none of the other zombies have picked up on it. Overview The Balloon Zombie absorbs 10.5 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 1 normal damage shot (when the balloon is popped and the zombie becomes vulnerable to ground based attacks) and 5.75 normal damage shots before dying at 10.5 normal damage shots. It dies after 1 normal damage shot over the pool. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 4-3, 4-4, 4-9, 4-10 *Mini-games: Portal Combat, Air Raid, High Gravity, Dark Stormy Night *Puzzle Mode: Dead Zeppelin, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, all Survival (Hard) and Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Roof, all Co-op Hard levels, Co-op Endless Strategies A Balloon Zombie cannot be stopped by a Tall-nut. The player must use a Cattail or a Cactus to pop its balloon, reducing it to the state of a normal Zombie. If they are popped over a pool lane, they will die immediately, as they will drop into the water and disappear, since it is not equipped for aquatic travel. Alternatively, one could blow them away with a Blover. The player should wait as long as possible before planting a Blover in order to save sun by blowing away multiple instances of them. On pool and fog levels, use Cattails because they can pop balloons and damage zombies in any lane. Since Cattails cannot be used on levels without a pool, use Blovers to blow all Balloon Zombies at the same time and save space for other plants. Fortunately, they cannot float over the player's Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners or Roof Cleaners for a final line of defense. I, Zombie The Balloon Zombie is only available in the Dead Zeppelin I, Zombie level. The player should use them in rows without Cactus. The balloons will pop at the end of each row so that the Balloon Zombies can eat the brain, so sending them is not pointless. If the player really wants to send a Balloon Zombie in rows with Cactus, they can be removed by a Bungee Zombie. Note that Balloon Zombies will not eat Sunflowers that they fly over. It is better to send regular Zombies or Buckethead Zombies rather than the Balloon Zombies. Also, the player should gain a surplus of sun before he or she sends a Balloon Zombie, as they cost 150 sun, and one placed early on will bankrupt the player, making him or her lose Dead Zeppelin quickly. Gallery Balloon-Zombie.gif|Animated Balloon Zombie Zombie balloon .gif|HD Animated Balloon Zombie BalloonZombieBalloonless.JPG|Balloon Zombie with balloon popped Balloons.JPG|Balloon Zombies as seen in Dead Zeppelin Black balloon.PNG|A burnt Balloon Zombie DS Balloon Zombie.png|DS Balloon Zombie DS Balloon Zombie without Balloon.png|Grounded DS Balloon Zombie TinyBalloon.jpg|Tiny Balloon Zombies Zombie balloon.png|The balloon BalloonSeedPacket.png|The Balloon Zombie seed packet Balloon Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Balloon Zombie seed packet in iOS version Balloon popped.jpg|Balloon Zombie's balloon is popped. HypnoBalloon.png|Hypnotized Balloon Zombie 2 snorkels and balloons.JPG|Two Balloon Zombies and two Snorkel Zombies in seeds select screen (extremely extremely rare) Dead Balloon.JPG|A dead Balloon Zombie Balloon Online.png|Online Almanac entry BalloonZombieHD.png|HD Balloon Zombie 175px-Adventure chapters boss 12.png|Balloon Zombie card BZ.jpg|The ashes of the Balloon Zombie once he falls to the ground BalloonZombieDead.jpeg|A Balloon Zombie losing his hat and head Trivia *While scrolling up where all the zombie the player has killed in the iOS leaderboards section, a lone balloon can be seen floating around the dead zombies. It is unknown why it does not keep flying up. *Just like Bungee Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, and Zombie Yeti, when a Balloon Zombie with a balloon is hit by an explosive instant kill, it does not crumble into ash, but turns into a black silhouette and vanishes. *An inflating sound is heard before the Balloon Zombie appears. Balloon Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Zomboni, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Digger Zombie, and Pogo Zombie are the only zombies that make noises before entering. *Balloon Zombie and Bungee Zombie are the only zombies to appear both on land and in or above the pool. *The propeller hat slightly falls off of the Balloon Zombie's head when it takes a step. *Balloon Zombie can be killed by explosives while in the air. *If a Balloon Zombie is hit by a Lawn Mower while still on its balloon, its balloon will pop and it will turn into smoke, just like a Gargantuar. This is odd, as the Balloon Zombie is too high to be hit by the Lawn Mower. **This might be caused if the hit-box reaches down to the ground. *Balloon Zombie cannot be frozen while still floating if an Ice-shroom is used, but will only be slowed down. This also happens with Pogo Zombies still on their pogo sticks. *Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon), Digger Zombie (while digging), Imp (while airborne), Ladder Zombie, Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Zomboni, and Catapult Zombie are the only zombies that can get past a Tall-nut by themselves without eating them. *The Suburban Almanac entry for the Balloon Zombie does not list the Cattail as one of its weaknesses, though the Cattail's Suburban Almanac entry does. *Balloon Zombie is one of nine zombies not allowed for Versus Mode, possibly due to two reasons: it can pass the player's plants without damage, and it only requires two to eat the brains (unless the Lawn Mower in that row has already been used, in which case it would only need one), which means that the Cactus must always be chosen. *Balloon Zombie is the only non-vaulting zombie that can pass almost every type of plant without trying to eat it. *Balloon Zombie is also the only zombie that can be killed or affected by a Blover. *Balloon Zombie's balloon has an evil face-like drawing on it. *Balloon Zombie, Prospector Zombie, and Digger Zombie are the only zombies that lack a shoe. *A rake cannot kill a Balloon Zombie, due to it floating over the rake. *Umbrella Leaves cannot deflect Balloon Zombies when they drop directly at them. *Neither catapult plants nor the Squash can damage Balloon Zombies, despite that they actually throw their projectiles in the air or jump higher than Balloon Zombie respectively. *Despite being in the air, it can still scare a Scaredy-shroom. *Despite having the propeller hat, the hat does not protect it from damage. The other zombies whose have headwear that does not protect them from damage are Zomboni, Target Zombie, Baseball Zombie, Catapult Baseball Zombie, and Gatling Pea Zombie. *Balloon Zombie is the zombie with the second most visible teeth (seven teeth). The zombie with the most visible teeth is Zombie Yeti (eight teeth). *When flying, the Balloon Zombie is faster than a normal Zombie and as fast as Catapult Zombie. *Balloon Zombie is one of the only four zombies that cannot damage the player's plants before losing their special item (balloon). The other ones are Pole Vaulting Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, and Pogo Zombie. *It is unknown how exactly Balloon Zombie floats above the ground without significant changes in elevation; it is possible, however, that there was more than one balloon before Balloon Zombie appears. *If a Balloon Zombie gets its balloon popped and lands on the ground, when an explosive plants explodes before it begins to walk, it will be a black silhouette. *In I, Zombie, it only appears in Dead Zeppelin. *The balloon as depicted in the Nintendo DS version is very large in comparison to the zombie using it. In higher quality versions (PC, Xbox Live Arcade, iPad, etc.) the Balloon is not much larger than the zombie's head, but in the Nintendo DS version, it is a little over twice the size of his head. *Despite the Cactus being one of Balloon Zombie's weaknesses, a Cactus planted on the slant of the roof cannot pop the balloon until the Balloon Zombie is right above it. *Balloon Zombie appears as a cameo in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It appears on the pile of zombies in Team Vanquish, however it has the hair and goggles of a Scientist, implying that is supposed to be him. *It is the only zombie who can be above the pool but not actually swim in it, as it will disappear if its balloon gets popped while over water because it is not meant to swim in it. ru:Зомби на воздушном шаре Category:Headwear zombies Category:Fog Category:Fog encountered zombies Category:I, Zombie Category:Flying zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies